


The Tale of Life and Death

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Calli's still a tsundere, Death's apprentice, F/F, I wish I knew what to tag, Kiara is the light, Mori Calliope - Freeform, Phoenix reincarnates, Takamori, Takanashi Kiara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: The tale of life and death.They, who contrasted each other.But also they, who attracted one another.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	The Tale of Life and Death

  
Calliope Mori sat there, leaning back on her chair. She was silent, occupied by her thoughts as she drank the wine in her hand. 

There was only peaceful silence, along with the occasional rumbling sound of a motor outside her home. She had absolutely nothing important to do today. 

Normally, she'd be busy with work, however today, Death sensei had given her the day completely off. 'You also need to learn how to rest, young one' he had said.

The reaper considered writing another musical piece however a lack of inspiration prevented her from doing so. The doors to her office burst open as a cheerful phoenix let herself in. "Kikkeriki!!"

An annoyed groan sounded off from the reaper. "Please refrain from just bursting into my home whenever you feel like it." She glanced at the phoenix, setting her wine glass down. "Especially without my permission."

The phoenix hummed in response, beaming as she pranced on over to the reaper. "Calli! I missed you so much!" Calli let out a small sigh and faced the phoenix. "Well, How did you die this time?"

"Oh- A group of people ambushed me and probably set my house on fire while I was sleeping." Kiara shrugged "But I'm a phoenix so fire wouldn't kill me, it might have had something to do with the pastry I received."

"And?" Calli raised her brow "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? I went to see my wife, of course!" Kiara exclaimed, enticing a groan from the reaper. "It's been decades since we've seen each other!" It was the truth, the two of them have been busy with their own lives and duties.

"I'm not your wife." Calli grumbled in annoyance. Kiara giggled "Whatever you say, my wife!"

A small grunt could be heard from the reaper as she chose to ignore the phoenix's words. "So Calli! How have you been?"

Calli turned her head away from Kiara, picking up her glass wine once more. "Just the usual reaping and paperwork. Nothing worth telling a story about." She answered, taking a sip. "I have to admit though, it was getting pretty boring."

"Aw, Calli~" Kiara playfully cooed, watching as the reaper stood up from her chair. Calli walked towards the bottle of wine, sat on top of her table nearby. She stopped for a motions for a moment, giving the phoenix a glare as she got teased. "Was it lonely without me~? Did you miss me~?" 

"That's not what I said." The reaper sighed, averting her gaze from the phoenix. ". . But I suppose a part of me did miss you.."

Kiara gasped, heart fluttering happily in her chest. "Aww don't worry Calli, I'll make sure to visit more frequently next time~!" she skipped over to where the reaper was standing. 

Calli wanted to wipe the shit-eating grin on the other girl's face so bad. "Shut up Kusotori. I just meant that I somewhat enjoy company once in a while." The phoenix just giggled happily, ignoring the reaper's excuse. "Guh."

"Besides," Calli grumbled, taking the bottle of wine and filling her glass in. "I'm mostly busy, you know. I don't need you to loiter around while I'm doing actual work."

"But you do like my company, which means you like me being here!" Kiara cheerily pointed out, soon adding "Also, that means you do love me~!"

Bringing the glass of wine to her lips, Calli rolled her eyes and took a small sip. "I'm afraid I have to deny that, I can't even see how that connects to each other."

"Mm~ Calliiiii! You're such a tsundere~" Kiara laughed, noticing a flush of pink bloom across the reaper's cheeks. Calli pulled the glass away from her lips, setting a fixated glare on the phoenix.

"I am not." she denied with a scoff "I don't even know what that word is, but since it's coming from you. ." The phoenix mocked hurt, placing a hand over her chest. "That hurts you know!"

"Whatever." Came the reaper's cold response.

Kiara didn't mind though, she was used to it by now. She also knew that Calli was someone who had trouble expressing her genuine feelings so she let it slide.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them as they enjoyed each other's presence. A few minutes had passed before Kiara spoke up again.

"Oh, I have to go get ready reviving soon." The phoenix held a small frown. "Damn, I really wish I could stay longer." She let out a disappointed sigh. She really wanted to talk more with the reaper...

Kiara looked up at Calli, their gazes locking. "I guess I'll go now.." Her lips curled into a sad smile and Calli just nodded silently, changing the direction of her gaze to the wall on her side.

As the phoenix walked to the door to exit, she heard Calli's voice call her. "Hey Kiara?"

Kiara turned her head, eyes meeting with the reaper's once again. "Next time you come here," The reaper told her "I'll make sure to have some interesting stories to tell you about."

"I'll look forward to it!" The phoenix smiled. "And of course, I'll make sure to come back soon so just wait for me, my love!"

Calli let out a disapproving sound at the nickname. She didn't get to comment on it though, because Kiara soon followed it up with another sentence. Right as she slipped out the door, her excited exclamation echoed in the house "Goodbye for now, My Wife!"

The reaper's eyes rolled and she shook her head to herself, but even so, a soft smile could be found underneath the glass. Taking another sip of wine, she leaned against the counter table. Maybe she could try visiting the human world sometime, to surprise the phoenix.

 _Maybe_.

The reaper could feel it though. She let her eyes flutter close, she and the phoenix both knew that their relationship was slowly developing. Developing into a much closer, much more meaningful one than the reaper had thought it would. 

And for the phoenix, even if she only saw the reaper every once in a while, she was completely aware at the fact that she was head over heels in love. The reaper _did_ reciprocate her feelings, it was just that the reaper wasn't used to showing affection. She wasn't sure how to, actually.

Then again, the reaper still needed time to fully accept the feelings she felt, and that was okay. They knew that it didn't matter how long it took her. It didn't matter what happens either, they'd stay by each other's sides for as long as they can. Besides, they had a full eternity to spend with each other. 

That eternity will continue on as the phoenix continues living like a spark of light. A light that brightened up the darkness in the reaper's world.

The phoenix shines brighter than everybody else, as Calliope would think. And the reaper, herself, decided that she would stay as the dark that supported that light. A darkness that let the light shine brighter.

Forever supporting each other, it was them and only them. They were life and death.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely sure where I was going with this-  
> But I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
